


The Boy Like You/男孩像你

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Scorpius is NOT Scorpius Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: 所有人都说十岁的斯科皮像极了德拉科·马尔福。他到底是谁？





	The Boy Like You/男孩像你

男孩像你

 

01

 

斯科皮十岁的时候，所有人都说他像极了德拉科·马尔福。

 

“完完全全是德拉科的翻版！”西奥多·诺特夸张地捏着他的脸，几乎把斯科皮掐出一个印子。哈利在傲罗办公室里斟上两杯热茶，他完全想不到他的前斯莱特林校友会因为这种理由来魔法部见他。斯科皮静静地缚手在一边站着，诺特饶有乐趣地看着他。

 

“马尔福十岁的时候冲我说话就趾高气昂，现在这个小孩乖乖地叫我诺特叔叔。”诺特显得有些话多了，他接过哈利的茶，手终于松开了斯科皮。

 

“他很有礼貌。”哈利也很有礼貌地说，“我很高兴他的童年玩伴是泰迪。”

 

“但他会是一个斯莱特林。”

 

“何以见得？分院帽又不按长相分院。”

 

“你也承认他长得像马尔福吧？”诺特呷了一口茶。

 

“我从不否认。”哈利不紧不慢地回他。

 

“那你真的不想解释一下吗，波特？”

 

“我有必要向你解释吗？”哈利挑眉，随即压了一下自己话语里的敌意，他只是这些年真的被问烦了。

 

“跟我在《预言家日报》上说的一模一样，我清晨在家门前的楼梯上见到了熟睡的婴儿，就把他带回家了。”

 

诺特轻蔑地从鼻子里哼了一声：“大难不死的男孩？”

 

哈利早就对斯莱特林特有的讽刺应付自如：“被大难不死的男孩养大的男孩。”

 

“这个秘密藏了十年，现在才到报纸上说？”

 

“我没有‘藏’，”哈利加重了咬字，“只是十年后《预言家日报》才突然对他感兴趣。”

 

“感兴趣的不止《预言家日报》。”诺特把茶杯放下，他不像学生年代那样寡言而显得孤独了，生意场上的历练使他变得圆滑。

 

“开门见山吧，我父亲跟马尔福一家是旧交，我们这些年一直帮他们处理遗产，跟魔法部拉扯。”诺特抬眼看了一下面前的傲罗，而哈利只是把面前的文件翻开。诺特继续说：“魔法部没收了很多东西，但是地契作为魔法契约，他们始终无法更改，这说明马尔福一家顺位继承人仍然在世。但是德拉科也已经死了十多年了，他没有留下子嗣，至少据我所知。”

 

诺特用手指敲着桌子，哈利从面前的一行字抬起头：“不用我提醒你魔法继承人的遴选制度吧？泰迪还活蹦乱跳呢。我不介意作为教父替他接手。”哈利勾起嘴角笑了笑，他们都知道这是玩笑。

 

“你来之前应该告诉我带泰迪来见你。”

 

“泰迪·卢平不在马尔福家的继承人选中。”诺特恢复了面无表情的样子，“我们谈的是马尔福。”

 

“所以当你在报纸上看到报道后怀疑斯科皮？”

 

“没有人不怀疑斯科皮，而我最清楚十岁的马尔福长什么样子。”诺特把玩着自己袍子上的银质纽扣，不缓不急地说，“而且我知道你和他……”

 

哈利咳了一下，抬眼示意斯科皮，语气很温柔：“我原本打算下班后去对角巷买山羊奶酪，你有空的话能替我跑一趟吗？”

 

斯科皮很顺从地点点头。他看了一眼诺特，没说话，转身离开了哈利的办公室，临走前带上了门。诺特目送着他关上门，继续刚才的话：“我知道你和他有过一段罗曼蒂克关系。”

 

哈利把面前的文件合起来放在最上端：“那我感谢你守口如瓶这么多年，《预言家日报》愿意用任何价格交换这条情报。”

 

诺特笑了一下：“于我暂时没什么获利之处。而且斯莱特林也有对朋友的忠诚。”

 

哈利不置可否，他靠在办公椅上，试图让自己的肩膀放松一下。

 

“有点常识，诺特。”哈利拿下细边眼镜，捏了一下自己的鼻梁，“你总不会以为我能给他生个儿子。即使你们称呼我多少次奇迹男孩我也无法创造这种奇迹。”

 

诺特笑了一声，波特的自嘲似乎让他很受用。

 

“斯科皮是个孤儿，我已经说过了。他也知道。”哈利重新又把眼镜架回鼻梁，周五下午讨论这事真不是一个好时间，一周疲惫的工作后他还得保证在狡猾的斯莱特林面前滴水不漏。

 

“噢。”诺特发出一个意味不明的音节，“我当然不是怀疑你本身。我是说，如果你足够了解他，比我更了解他，或许能知道他是否有别的……”诺特顿了顿，思考着是否会冒犯波特。但是管他呢，这事都过了十多年了。

 

“或许能知道他是否有别的情妇。”诺特完成了句子。

 

哈利脸上波澜不惊：“没有。我很肯定，没有。”

 

“所以斯科皮只是一个巧合，即使他被你收养，长得跟你的前男友完全一致，他只是一个巧·合？”

 

“很不幸，正是如此。”哈利耸耸肩。

 

诺特挑挑眉，喝掉最后一口茶。他把玻璃杯重新放回到茶桌上，起身拿起外套：“看来我们今天的谈话是不会有结果了。祝你周末愉快，波特。”

 

“祝你早日找到新的线索。”哈利把他送到办公室门口。

 

诺特轻哼了一声，办公室门在他身后缓缓关上。

 

 

 

02

 

斯科皮很早就意识到哈利不是他的父亲，他也不被允许这样称呼他。斯科皮不是一个波特，也不是一个韦斯莱。当他坐在韦斯莱一家的餐桌上时，他显得跟在场所有人都格格不入。他们多数有漂亮的红发，璀璨如宝石的眸色，而不像他拥有浅金色短发和灰色的眸子。他很瘦，下巴尖尖的，尽管比罗丝大两岁，却仍旧跟她一样高。哈利肯定地说他之后会长高的，能长得比他还高一两英寸。这让他很高兴。

 

哈利依旧独身，傲罗工作时常让他忙得脚不沾地。斯科皮习惯了一个人在格里莫广场12号探险，跟布莱克家的画像说话，偶尔还去观察克里切在厨房里忙活。这样会把克里切吓得无所适从，他会口不择言地喊他“马尔福少爷”，又因为自己违反了波特主人的命令心不甘情不愿地自罚。斯科皮这时候就觉得无趣了，他会保证不告诉哈利然后偷偷跑掉。

 

原本斯科皮只以为“马尔福少爷”是一个类似“亨利二世”一样威风的称谓，但之后他发现他们的意思是他是马尔福，或者特指德拉科·马尔福——这让他对自己的身世更疑惑了。他没有姓，永远只叫斯科皮。有过一阵子他追着哈利问他是不是应该叫斯科皮·马尔福或者斯科皮·波特？哈利摇摇头，说一定要一个姓的话，还是叫斯科皮·布莱克吧。

 

斯科皮很奇怪，墙上布莱克夫人的画像尖叫起来：“他不是一个布莱克！”

 

哈利和斯科皮同时捂住耳朵，等她唠叨完以后，哈利急忙拉下了她的幕布，然后心有余悸地拍拍斯科皮的肩膀：“因为我是在布莱克祖宅门口捡到你的。”

 

 

 

哈利对他的身世说无可说，最后斯科皮也只能放弃。好在泰迪终于从霍格沃茨放假归来，他又有了玩伴。泰迪向他炫耀格兰芬多魁地奇院队的球衣，还有安多米达给他买的新扫帚。斯科皮第一次骑上去的时候摔了个倒栽葱，脸上挂了彩。他本来以为哈利会因此训斥他，结果哈利见到之后嘲笑了他一个晚上。斯科皮很不高兴，把盘子里的洋葱都挑了出来。哈利保证周末会腾出时间给他上飞行课。

 

那天他们骑的是泰迪的扫帚。哈利特意换上了旧款格兰芬多的魁地奇球衣，斯科皮承认金色和红色是最适合他的颜色，让他比身着傲罗深色制服的时候帅气多了。当哈利跨上扫帚的一刻，他仿佛又回到了十一岁。哈利轻轻漂浮起以后，冲他们露出一个灿烂的笑容，斯科皮第一次见他笑得如此开心。哈利打了个手势，弓着身像箭一般加速冲出去，融化在阳光里。泰迪站在斯科皮的身边，双手插在口袋里，吹了一个口哨：“哈利是个天才，本世纪最年轻的找球手，他飞得太好了。”

 

斯科皮点点头同意他，他手心里都是汗，他认为自己无法飞得像哈利那么好。但是当哈利把他拽上扫帚柄的时候，斯科皮就忘掉了刚才所有的担忧。哈利带着他在云朵里横冲直撞，阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛，风在耳边咆哮，把他们的笑声统统吹散。高度、速度和节奏，这仿佛是他灵魂里就在渴求的东西，胸腔里的每一次跳动都在回应着鼓动的风声。哈利在身后拍着他的肩膀大声问他：“你喜欢飞行吗？”

 

斯科皮大胆地松开扫帚柄，他张开双臂迎着猛烈的风，呼吸的时候胸腔都疼痛，是愉快的疼痛。斯科皮朗声回答他：“没有比这更棒的事了。”

 

 

 

他们落地的时候斯科皮跌跌撞撞地从扫帚上下来，他感觉到一阵幸福的眩晕。泰迪接过他的扫帚，他也急不可耐地飞了出去。

 

斯科皮悄悄问哈利，他是否有可能也进入格兰芬多，跟泰迪一起打魁地奇。哈利摸着下巴想了一会，如实说他不知道。

 

“即使你不进入格兰芬多也可以跟泰迪一起打魁地奇。”哈利安慰他，“我以前就经常跟一个斯莱特林一起打魁地奇。”

 

“是德拉科·马尔福吗？”斯科皮不假思索地说，“泰迪告诉我他是跟你同时代的找球手。你们以前一起比赛的时候对观众是个漫长的折磨。”

 

哈利不置可否地笑笑：“所以你记住，要追金色飞贼，不要追找球手。”

 

斯科皮眨眨眼睛。

 

“但是，”哈利话锋一转，“你要自己努力进入院队做找球手。我不会赞助你们整支队伍光轮比赛扫帚公司的新产品。”

 

“有人干过这种事吗？”斯科皮抬头望他。

 

“谁知道呢。”哈利露出一个狡黠的笑容。

 

 

 

03

 

离6月5日还有几分钟，斯科皮缩在被窝里看着自己的手表倒数。他马上要十一岁了，十一岁意味着霍格沃茨的猫头鹰，意味着比格里莫广场12号更广阔的世界，尽管这代价是他要离开哈利。他想走前会给哈利一个大大的拥抱。自他记事起他们从来没有拥抱过，泰迪都跟哈利拥抱了无数次。哈利并不抗拒这事，但他极少跟斯科皮有肢体接触。斯科皮有时也会羡慕罗恩溺爱地揉雨果的头发。

 

但哈利已经对他够好了，他无法抱怨更多，而且哈利永远不会忘记他的生日。哈利告诉他，十一岁的生日他能准备很多东西给他，以至于不知道挑哪样好。斯科皮不假思索地回他想要一把扫帚。哈利隔着餐桌笑着对他摇摇头：“霍格沃茨规定一年级的新生不能带自己的扫帚。”

 

“那我们可以在这里飞。”斯科皮满怀期待地看着他。

 

哈利似乎默许了。

 

 

 

时针如约走到了十二点。斯科皮轻快地舒了一口气，低声对自己说了一声生日快乐。他合上眼睛，等着度过生命中不寻常的一天。

 

一大早斯科皮就收到了哈利送给他的飞行扫帚，与火弩箭一样出自伦道夫·巴德摩的设计，有极其漂亮的流线型桦木扫帚柄。斯科皮掩饰不住自己的惊喜，他夸张地大叫：“泰迪会嫉妒疯的，你是他的教父！”

 

“等他下次换扫帚的时候，我可能会给他买新款火弩箭。”哈利笑着眨眨眼，“你急着要扫帚，巴德摩却还只有图纸。”

 

“噢。”斯科皮还沉浸在喜悦中，“也许我也能拥有一把。”

 

哈利大笑起来：“不要故意弄坏它。”

 

在他们吃早餐的时候，猫头鹰们先后为他送来了生日礼物，韦斯莱家的一只信使不出意料地撞到了放培根的盘子上。斯科皮拆开了一个大包裹，里面有赫敏送给他的一本《初级咒语入门》、罗恩送给他的一支自动出墨的羽毛笔、雨果和罗丝送给他的一盒巫师棋、乔治为他准备的速效逃课糖最新款，哈利很惊讶赫敏居然放任乔治把它们塞进了生日礼物包裹。最后是一件来自韦斯莱夫人的字母毛衣，在炎热的六月！哈利和斯科皮都忍不住笑起来。

 

安多米达的邮包里有她和泰迪一起购买的金色飞贼模型。斯科皮看得出哈利也很喜欢它——哈利喜欢关于金色飞贼的一切！他把模型摆在了餐桌的正中，这样他们都可以每天看到它了。

 

 

 

哈利很难得地这一天没有去上班。他们在早餐过后下了几局巫师棋。斯科皮轻易就赢过了他，哈利也只能摇摇头说下次还是让罗恩来。在休息的时候哈利喝起了黄油啤酒，斯科皮也被准许了品尝一点。克里切把酒倒进斯科皮的杯子里的时候嘴巴里还在喋喋不休——这是违法的，混蛋波特。哈利厌烦地挥手把他赶走，跟斯科皮碰了碰杯。斯科皮咧嘴笑了笑，仰头喝了一口，抹掉嘴唇上的白色泡沫：“你在违反规则上是一把好手，对吧？”

 

“泰迪又跟你说了什么霍格沃茨的传闻吗？”哈利也露出一个笑容，纠正他的用词，“打破规则。”

 

“只要我不被霍格沃茨开除你不会管我的吧？”

 

“被开除了我也帮不了你。”

 

“嘿，黄金男孩救世主——”斯科皮拖长了声音。他们对视一眼，哈哈大笑起来，喝干了杯子里的啤酒。

 

 

 

晚饭过后哈利让斯科皮到他的书房坐一会，这里一般不属于哈利准许的斯科皮在格里莫广场12号探险的去处。斯科皮有些紧张，因为他直到傍晚还未收到霍格沃茨的通知书，他猜测那封信被送到了哈利的书房。而当他在哈利的沙发上坐下的时候，哈利取下了放在书柜装饰架上的一支魔杖。

 

斯科皮惊讶地看着哈利把魔杖递给他。哈利非常珍惜这支魔杖，即使斯科皮从来没有见过他使用。哈利每天都会给它擦擦灰，再小心翼翼地摆回去。小时候斯科皮曾经问过为什么哈利将他视若珍宝，而哈利低头想了一会，回答说：“因为我用它杀死了伏地魔。”

 

现在哈利要把这支杀死了伏地魔的魔杖交给他了。

 

“抱歉，这是一支旧魔杖。”哈利叹一口气，“但我认为它会很适合你。”

 

斯科皮连忙摇头，有如此光辉事迹的魔杖交到他手里才仿佛是大材小用。他伸出右手握住魔杖，魔力像是被唤醒一般在他的身体里回旋涌动，让他感到一阵轻飘飘和暖洋洋。魔杖在呼唤它们，就像在空旷的山洞口投下一声，而他的身体正在给予回应，连绵不绝如回响一声又一声。

 

“试试挥动它？”哈利轻声建议道。

 

斯科皮照做了，魔杖尖冒出零星的火花，像是洒落的星星投入了夜空。他有些兴奋地盯着它：“我喜欢它。”

 

“看起来它也喜欢你。”哈利笑说。

 

“真的吗？”斯科皮感觉到难以置信，他瞪大了眼睛，却又不由地攥紧了手里的魔杖，“我能——我能拥有它吗？”

 

“它已经表示接受了。”哈利点点头，“10英寸，山楂木，独角兽毛，你们互相喜欢。”

 

斯科皮发出一声快乐的叹息。他从口袋里找出了一个绿色的生锈徽章：“那我就能用魔杖改变它上面的字了。”

 

哈利有些惊讶地看着他手里那枚“POTTER STINKS”（波特臭大粪），不可置信地摇了摇头：“我居然还留着它吗？”

 

“我在拐角处的那间房间找到的。”斯科皮说，“竟然有人做这种徽章辱骂你？你为什么不把上面的字改一下？”

 

哈利笑了一下：“我做不到，你也许可以试试。”

 

斯科皮有些疑惑地看了看他，但还是拿出他刚刚获得的魔杖敲了敲徽章。他轻念了一个咒语，绿色徽章上的字瞬间变成了“SUPPORT POTTER”（支持波特）。斯科皮很高兴新魔杖如此听他的话，哈利笑了一下，抬手施咒去掉徽章上的铁锈，现在它看起来像新的一样了。

 

斯科皮把它放在哈利的手里：“希望你喜欢。”

 

“棒极了。”哈利点点头，“我甚至希望在下周魔法部法律执行司司长竞选演讲的时候戴上它。”

 

“务必这样！”斯科皮笑了笑，很快又皱起了眉头：“但我还没有收到霍格沃茨的通知书。”

 

“别担心。”哈利抬头看了看窗外，“也许猫头鹰只是晚来一两天。”

 

 

 

04

 

哈利独自一人站在霍格沃茨的天文塔上。他刚刚结束了跟霍格沃茨现任校长麦格教授的一次谈话——虽然差点演变成一次争吵。麦格教授仍然秉承着她的公正、严厉、认真的态度，而立之年的哈利站在她面前，好像仍是那个闯了祸的格兰芬多学生。

 

“这是违法的，波特先生。”麦格教授语气冰冷，“斯科皮先生不在霍格沃茨登记的名单上，这说明他不符合录取规定。”

 

“他年龄适合，且明显拥有魔力，为什么霍格沃茨不录取他？”哈利努力让自己镇定一点，他知道作为学生很难逃过麦格教授的诘问。她聪明、有威望，哈利打心里敬佩她。

 

“因为他的出生不合常理。”麦格教授把眼镜拉下一点，这说明她在思考。

 

哈利摇摇头：“我从来没有听说过霍格沃茨会因为一个人的出生而把他拒之门外。”

 

“波特先生，也许你最清楚。”麦格教授重新把眼镜推回去，“斯科皮，他到底是谁？”

 

“他只是斯科皮。”哈利迎着麦格教授疑问的目光。

 

过了一会，麦格教授收回了问询的目光，她的肩膀稍微放松了一点。

 

“谢谢你的建议，我们会重新考虑的，波特先生。”

 

 

 

哈利在走出校长室的才发现他出了一手的汗，天文塔的凉风让他稍微冷静了一点。站在这里他必须有莫大的勇气面对回忆，悲伤、痛苦和……幸福的。他闭上眼睛，缓慢地把邓布利多坠楼的回忆一点一点推出脑海，还有那一晚颤抖着举不起魔杖的金发男孩。但他又听到他的哭腔了，脑海中逐渐浮现他的脸庞，他的淡灰色眼眸，笑的嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度。斯科皮确实长得跟他一模一样，但是斯科皮永远没有他的尖锐、也不会像他那样脆弱。

 

那是德拉科·马尔福。

 

在天文塔上，德拉科曾拿走哈利的眼镜，说这样可以更好地欣赏他宝石一样的碧绿色的眼眸。只有这个时候他会称赞他，好让哈利做好准备迎接细密连绵的吻。德拉科摁着他的肩膀让他靠在粗糙的墙壁上，轻咬他的鼻子间，吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头，顽皮地往他耳朵里哈气。他们渐渐就十指相扣，胸腔挨着胸腔一起感受温热的跳动，躁动的身体紧贴在一起。哈利有时候在缠绵的喘息声中稍微偏过头，能看到明亮的月光洒在德拉科的肩胛骨上，与他融为一体。这让哈利感觉到把自己交给了整个星空。

 

 

 

他们有时候也会只是单纯地靠在一起完成天文学的作业。德拉科比他更擅长寻找夜空中的星星，尽管每次都会无聊地让他看天棓四，天龙座里的这颗恒星就高悬在他们的头顶。那多数是汗津津的夏日，他们牵着手，另一只手拿着小望远镜。过了一会嫌弃对方手里的汗一边斗嘴一边松开，然后又不知道何时再度握在一起。

 

学期结束前他们还有机会观察到天蝎座，它栖息在银河的中心，心宿二如蝎子的心脏明亮生辉。

 

“我喜欢它。”哈利在德拉科的耳边轻声说。他们的手指勾到一起，德拉科转过头看他，露出一个讽刺的坏笑，哈利讨厌他这样——又喜欢又讨厌，这让他特别想吻他。

 

“因为天蝎座能让你的观星作业拿到A？”

 

“闭嘴。”哈利用手肘捅他一下，那是因为在他生日之时也能轻易在天空中认出心宿二。每当哈利把手指放在星图上，蝎子的心脏会如真正在跳动一般忽闪着回应他，在每一个没有德拉科陪伴的生日，哈利和心宿二遥相诉说少年心事。

 

德拉科不知道这事，他也不再有机会知道。彼时他只是笑着把手抽出来搭在哈利的肩膀上，亲一下他的脸颊：“恰好我也喜欢它。”

 

 

 

05

 

八月下旬的时候，斯科皮依旧没有收到霍格沃茨的录取通知，他几乎已经不抱希望了。好在每天骑着他的新扫帚在房子后面飞一会已经变成了他最大的乐趣，能让他从这件事中分心。

 

八月三十一号的傍晚他飞得更久一点，出了一身的汗。斯科皮从扫帚上跳下来，把T恤下摆卷起来，慢吞吞地走向浴室。克里切正在浴室旁边的小房间里上蹿下跳地整理着，他从柜子里扯出一件又一件的衣服、或是床上用品丢在地上，嘴里念念不休：“垃圾、各种各样的垃圾！波特混蛋的纯血背叛者朋友们的垃圾！”

 

斯科皮摇摇头，知道他又要被哈利臭骂了。斯科皮弯腰捡起脚边被克里切甩过来的老旧布料，它绣着银色的暗纹，看起来原本是有钱人家的用品。当斯科皮试图把它折好放回到架子上时，他摸到了布料里的一个小口袋，里面似乎放着一封信。

 

斯科皮疑惑地把信翻出来，信是写给安多米达的，署名是纳西莎·马尔福。马尔福这个姓在映入他的眼帘的时候，斯科皮就不可抑制地想要把它拆开，甚至忘了应该先征得哈利的同意。

 

 

 

> 亲爱的安多米达：
> 
>  
> 
> 原谅一位母亲最后的疯狂。魔法虽然无法复活已死之人，但能让我利用德拉科的头发和骨血再造一个婴儿。这耗费了我太多的精力，我已经无法把他抚养长大了。
> 
>  
> 
> 请允许我最后一次称呼你为姐姐。诚挚恳求。
> 
>  
> 
> 纳西莎

 

 

 

斯科皮愣了一下，他攥紧手里的信，转身跑回自己的房间。在无数人提到马尔福以后他为马尔福一家收集过一些旧报纸，他知道有报纸提到过纳西莎·马尔福。他迅速翻找着他的剪报本，也许是新闻、也许是讣告——

 

“1999年7月X日，纳西莎·马尔福病逝。”

 

 

 

斯科皮叹息一声，他感觉一阵难言的悲伤。在这份讣告的上方，贴着一年多以前的头条新闻：

 

1998年5月X日，卢修斯·马尔福与德拉科·马尔福被维森加摩处决。

 

 

 

斯科皮颤颤巍巍地站起来，他慢慢走向哈利的书房，他需要求证的东西太多了。但是当他推开门的时候，哈利只是像往常那样向他露出一个微笑，然后拿起面前盘子里的一封信：“你的录取通知书到了。”

 

斯科皮没有接，他深吸一口气，紧盯着哈利的眼睛：“我想我真正的名字应该是德拉科·马尔福。”

 

哈利有些吃惊地抬起头看了他一下，随即摇摇头，微笑着把信塞到他的手里：“不，你只是斯科皮。你可以选择成为怎样的人。”

 

 

 

斯科皮低头看着手里的那封信，信封上用规整的字体写着：“斯科皮先生收。”

 

斯科皮没有拆，他小心翼翼地把信塞进了口袋里。

 

“我明天就要去霍格沃茨了。你有什么忠告吗，哈利？”

 

哈利歪着头想了一下，笑道：“如果有哪个男孩你看不顺眼，试着对他友善一点。”

 

 

 

今夜的天棓四依旧明亮。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *天棓四：天龙座最明亮的恒星。在伦敦观测时位于头顶正上方，被称为“天顶之星”。  
> **斯科皮人设有参考《侏罗纪世界2》中的小女孩。


End file.
